This invention relates to splicing ends of yarn by air entanglement and, more particularly it relates to an apparatus for dividing a tow into a plurality of substantially equal-sized segments prior to splicing and distributing the segments across a splicing device so that the spliced region will extend diagonally across the width of the spliced tow.
While joining ends of yarn from tow bundles by previous air entanglement methods has been somewhat satisfactory, there has heretofore been no device which would consistently provide a means for dividing the tow into substantially equal-sized segments before splicing.